


D Day

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Time for Sam & Ainsley to have a baby.





	1. D Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**D Day**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters or the West Wing. Both belong to Aaron Sorkin  & the people at NBC. 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

**December 1 - 2 Weeks Before Ainsley's Due date**

**Sam & Ainsley's Apartment**

_Sam's POV_

Its two weeks before Ainsley's due date and I've taken to watching her like she was a ticking time bomb. I know from my reading that women often delivery early with their first pregnancy so it could happen any day now. To my dismay, Ainsley is not inclined to stay at home and wait for it to happen. Her doctor cleared her to work right up until her due date, and that is what Ainsley has decided to do. 

We've just gotten home from work and Ainsley plops down on the couch right away. I sit down next to her and seconds later, her feet are in my lap and she's got that pleading look on her face. I fake a sigh and pick her foot up to begin rubbing it. This has become a nightly ritual of ours. Her feet have really been killing her lately. She stopped wearing heals a few months ago, but her flat dress shoes are still constricting and she's on her feet a lot. By the end of the day, her feet are always aching so I try to rub the tension out of them. 

"How did you feel today?" I ask her. 

"I felt fine Sam. The baby was really active today though. He kicked at my ribs all day long," Ainsley says. 

"Is he still moving?" I ask as I lay my hand on her stomach, but don't feel any motion. 

"No, he's decided that he wants a nap. No doubt so he can move around all night when I want to sleep," Ainsley complains since our son seems to do that a lot. 

"I've got an idea," I say. 

"What?" she asks suspiciously. 

"Let's try waking him up now so he can't have his evening nap. Then maybe he'll sleep tonight when you want to go to sleep," I suggest. 

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Ainsley asks as she lifts her eye brows. She probably thinks I plan to poke him awake, but that's not what I have planned. 

"Music," I say as I grab the head phones that we've been putting on Ainsley's stomach. I pop open the attached CD player and take out the Mozart For Baby CD that Ainsley played for him last and search for a more appropriate CD to get him up and moving. I scan my CD collection before deciding on Bruce Springsteen. I adjust the headphones over Ainsley's stomach and push play so Born in the USA starts playing for the baby. This should make him up. 

"Is it working?" I ask. 

"I'm feeling a little something, so I think he's waking up. Although with that loud music, I don't know how he would be able to continue sleeping," Ainsley says. 

I keep my hands on Ainsley's stomach and seconds later I feel a good, hard kick. 

"Oh yeah, he's up now," Ainsley says. 

"He's a strong little one," I comment. 

"You don't need to tell me that. I'm the one who's insides are taking the beating," Ainsley says. 

"Does it hurt?" I ask. 

"Sometimes, but its not too bad usually," Ainsley says with a smile. 

"So your mom is coming in tomorrow right?" I ask. 

"Yeah, she'll be in at 3:00, but I have a meeting then so I was hoping that you could pick her up," Ainsley says. 

"No problem. Emily and I have lots of catching up to do," I say. I'm happy that her mom is coming to stay with us until the baby comes. 

"What could you two possibly have to catch up on? You talk all the time, whenever one of you has a complaint about me and needs support in getting your way," Ainsley accuses. 

"That's not true," I say, even though she's mostly right. 

"It is so true and you know it, but I am unable to continue this argument because your son just kicked my bladder and I need to get to the bathroom within the next thirty seconds," Ainsley says as she pushes herself up off the couch and heads for the bathroom. 

**The Next Morning**

_Ainsley's POV_

Well, I have to admit, Sam's plan worked well last night. Leo kicked a lot while we played the music for him, but actually allowed me to get some sleep later that night. 

I woke up and Sam asked me how I was feeling and if I was feeling up to going into work today. I assured him that I felt fine and was more than ready to go to work. 

Sam and I had lunch with Josh and Donna since it was her day to come to the White House for lunch with Josh. After lunch, Sam left to pick up my mother and I'm down in my office looking over a brief that I prepared for Leo one last time since he needs it in a couple minutes. I've been having funny feelings in my stomach for the past two hours but since it doesn't hurt, I'm choosing to ignore it until I get this work finished. 

"How are you holding up?" I hear Leo's voice ask. 

"Leo! Oh I'm sorry I'm late getting this in. I was just giving it one last look over," I apologize. 

"Relax, you're not late. I got out of a meeting early and decided to save you a trip upstairs," Leo explains. 

"Thanks Leo. My feet have been absolutely killing me lately," I say. 

"Yeah, Jenny had the same problem, especially the week before she had Mallory," Leo says. 

"Well, great. I'm not due for another two weeks so I guess it will get worse," I say. "Okay, I need to get up and stretch m legs," I say and Leo hurries over to help me up from my chair. "Thank you," I say to him. Before he can answer me, I feel a strange sensation and then feel liquid gush out of me. I look down to see my skirts covered in that liquid and Leo's shoes that are now wet as well. Oh my God! I am so mortified. My water just broke and went all over the Chief of Staff's shoes! "Leo, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that was going to happen. My water just broke. Oh god, what am I supposed to do now?" I start to freak out a little bit. 

"Well, you're going to relax and let me handle it. Everything is going to be fine," Leo says as he picks up the phone and punches in a couple numbers. "This is McGarry. It's D Day," he says calmly into the phone before hanging up. 

"D Day?" I ask. 

"Delivery day. We have a plan for this. A couple secret service agents should be here in a minute or two to get you to the hospital," Leo explains. 

"Leo, I'm sorry about your shoes," I say. 

"Don't you worry about it kid," Leo says as the secret service runs through the door with a wheelchair. 

"Good afternoon ma'am. We hear you're going to have a baby today," the agent says as he helps me into the chair. 

"That's what it looks like," I say. 

"Well, let's get you to the hospital," the agent says. Oh my god! Sam's not here. 

"LEO! I need Sam," I shout. 

"Where is he?" Leo asks as he jogs up to the wheelchair. 

"He's at Reagan picking up my mother," I say. 

"I'll go get him, but from now on, call it National," Leo says as he kisses my cheek. "Good Luck kid. Don't be scared cause you'll be fine," Leo tells me before jogging to his car. 

**Reagan National Airport**

_Sam's POV_

"EMILY!" I shout as I see Ainsley's mother step off her plane. 

"Sam!" Emily says when she spots me. I give her a big hug when she gets over to where I am waiting. "You get more handsome every time I see you. With your dashing good looks and my daughter's beauty, my grandson is really going to be a heart throb." 

"That he is, and he should be here any day now," I say. 

"How's my daughter holding up?" Emily asks. 

"Honestly, she's doing better than me. The waiting is driving me nuts, but she's handling it with grace and poise," I say. 

"Well, that's Ainsley for you. She a tough one," Emily says. 

"That she is," I agree. 

"SAM!" I hear a voice shout. I glance quickly around but don't see anyone I know so I turn my attention back to Emily. 

"SEABORN!" I hear a voice that I recognize this time as Leo's. What the hell is he doing here. I turn around to see Leo running through the airport. 

"Leo? What's going on?" I ask. 

"Ainsley is in labor," Leo says quickly. 

"She's in labor? Is it the real thing?" I ask. 

"As real as it gets. Her water broke on my shoes," Leo says. 

"And you left her alone?!?!" I ask as we start running through the airport toward my car. 

"No, I left her in the hands of 2 secret service agents who's job it is to get her to the hospital and sent Josh along to fill in until you get there," Leo explains. "Emily, give me your luggage tags," Leo says and Emily does as he asks. 

Leo heads over to one of the airport porters. "I'm Leo McGarry, White House Chief of Staff," Leo says as he hands him his business card and Emily's luggage tags. "I need you to bring these bags to the White House. Ask for my assistant Margaret when you get there and she'll take care of it and make sure that you are very well paid for your time. Here's fifty dollars so you know I'm serious." 

"Yes Sir," the porter says and the three of us continue onto the car. 

"Sam, give me your keys," Leo says. 

"I can drive Leo," I insist. 

"You're too wound up. You're in no condition to drive. Trust me, you'll be of more use to Ainsley if you get there in one piece. Give me the keys," Leo orders and this time I hand them over. We all climb into the car and Leo begins driving us toward GW hospital. 

"Sam, would you relax. Trust me, you'll get there in plenty of time," Leo says. 

Sequel - "Double Trouble"


	2. D Day 2

**D Day**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters or the West Wing. Both belong to Aaron Sorkin  & the people at NBC. 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

* * *

**GW Hospital 3:30 PM**

_Ainsley's POV:_

I'm in the hospital waiting for Sam to get here. Josh when with me since Leo ordered him to telling him it would be good practice. Since my contractions are still pretty far apart and I'm not very far into my labor so I'm still allowed to walk around a little. Josh is a little freaked and when the doctor comes in to check me, he is very careful to stay up by my head. 

"Okay, that was Leo, he's got Sam and your mom and they are on their way. They are just stuck in a little traffic. Sam, wants to talk to you," Josh tells me as he hands me the phone. 

"Hi," I say into the phone. 

"Hey sweetheart, how are you holding up?" Sam asks me. 

"I'm doing okay. Its not too bad yet," I answer truthful. It feels like my stomach is tightening, but its really not that painful yet. The contractions are painful, but brief so I can deal with them. 

"Nothing popping out yet?" Sam asks. 

"No, I've got hours left to go," I assure him. 

"I'm sorry I'm not there," Sam says. 

"Don't worry about it. You will be soon," I say just as a contraction hits. I bend forward and clutch Josh's hand while I moan in pain. Luckily the pain is brief, and the contraction is soon over. 

"Can't they give you something?" Sam asks, not wanting to hear me in pain. 

"They're going to hook me up to a drip that will take the edge off the pain in a while, but I can't have the epideral until I'm much farther along," I say. 

"I'll be there soon. I promise," Sam says. 

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," I say. 

"I love you," Sam says. 

"Love you too," I say before hanging up. "You can relax Josh. Sam will be here to take over soon." 

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, but I'm happy to hear that Sam will be here for you. I'm sure you'd much rather have him than me," Josh says. 

"Nothing personal. I'd just kind of like the father here," I say. 

"Understandable," Josh says as he rubs his hand that I've been squeezing during contractions. "You know, you're stronger than you look. My hand is going to be a little sore." 

"That's nothing. I'm sure I'll be able to squeeze much harder later," I tell him. 

"Sam may have a broken hand tomorrow," Josh says. 

"Small price for him to pay. I'm the one pushing this baby out of me," I say. 

"Good point," Josh concedes. 

* * *

4:30 PM _Sam's POV_

We finally get to the hospital about an hour after I talked to Ainsley because traffic was just awful. I found myself wishing we were in the Presidential motorcade where we wouldn't have had to deal with traffic. I jump out of the car before Leo even gets the key out of the ignition and rush through the doors of the hospital. I already know that maternity is on the fourth floor so I head directly for the stairs and take them two at a time. 

"Ainsley Hayes" I say to the nurse at the floor desk. 

"Room 417," she replies and I head straight for that room. 

I fling open the door and see Ainsley on the bed in the middle of a contraction, clutching Josh's hand while he tells her to breath. I walk briskly to her side and brush the hair from her face. 

"Sam," she says when the contraction passes and she opens her eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm here," I say as I kiss her cheek. 

"Well, it took you long enough," she tells me. 

"I'm so sorry, but traffic sucked and there was nothing I could do about it," I explain. 

"Hi baby. How are you doing?" Emily asks as she walks into the room with Leo behind her near the door. 

"Mom," Ainsley says as she reaches her hand out for her mother. 

"You doing okay baby?" Emily asks her daughter. 

"I want this baby out of me," Ainsley says. 

Emily laughs softly. "I know baby, but you've got a ways to go before that happens." 

"Thank you Leo," Ainsley says when she notices his presence in the doorway. 

"Don't mention it kid. I'm just going to head back to 1600 for a while. Hopefully by the time I'm back, you'll have someone new to introduce me to," Leo says. "You heading out Josh?" 

"Yeah, I'm not needed here anymore. I'm going to finish up a little work and then take Donna to dinner. We'll stop by tonight," Josh says. 

"Thanks for staying with her Josh," I say. 

"Not a problem. I'm just going to go ice my hand. Don't let her sweet face fool you, she's got a death grip there," Josh says with a grin. 

"Thanks Josh," Ainsley says with a smile. 

"No need to thank me. Good luck," Josh says as he bends down to kiss her cheek before leaving. 

* * *

**5:30**

_Ainsley's POV_

Another contraction hits, and I am doubling over in pain. The contractions are getting stronger and are coming more frequently. I grip Sam's hand and breath in deeply. 

"Why can't they give you the epideral?" Sam asks when the contraction passes. 

"Its too early. If they give it to me now, it will wear off by the time I really need it. I just have to be strong for a while longer," I say. 

"Remember when you told me that if me were biologically responsible for procreation, that we would fall down and die at the first sonogram. I think you might have been right," Sam tells me. 

"How are we doing in here?" the nurse asks as she walks into the room to check me out. 

"I'm hanging in there, but the contractions are more painful now," I say. 

The nurse goes about checking me out and making notes on her clipboard. "Well, you're dilated almost 4 centimeters so you're about 40% there. Your labor is progressing nicely," she tells me. 

"Almost half way there honey," Sam says. 

"Yes Sam, I understand how numbers work!" I snap. 

"I'm sorry, just trying to be helpful," Sam apologizes. 

"Don't worry, it's the pain speaking. You're lucky you haven't gotten worse," the nurse tells Sam. 

"Can't you give her that epideral now? Sam asks the nurse. 

"Sorry, we can't give it until she's dilated to 6," the nurse says. 

"Come on honey, just two more to go," Sam tells me. 

"I KNOW SAM!" I shout at him. 

* * *

**7:00 PM**

_Sam's POV_

Ainsley's contractions are getting more difficult, but she still hasn't reached the magic number of six. In fact, she's not even to five yet. The nurse says that for some reason her labor has just slowed down, but that its nothing to worry about. 

Ainsley is lying on the bed looking a little tired and somewhat sweaty. I wipe her face gently with a cool cloth while she rests between contractions. 

"You want more ice chips?" I ask and she nods and chews on a few of them. 

She's hooked up to a fetal monitor now so we can see when the contractions are coming and I can talk her through them better. Ainsley glances at it and sees that one is coming. She takes a deep breath as it hits. 

"Oh God! I want to push!" she says as the waves of pain move through her. 

"No pushing yet. You can't push until you're at 10 and your not there yet," I say. 

"You're doing great baby. Just hang in there," Emily tells her daughter as the pain starts to subside. 

The nurse enters the room and begins checking Ainsley again. Come on 6 or at least 5. I don't know how much longer she can deal with this. 

"Well, you're at 5 so you're officially in labor now," the nurse says cheerfully. 

"Oh as opposed to what I've been in for the last 4 hours!" Ainsley says. Labor doesn't bring out her best side. 

* * *

**10:00 PM**

_Ainsley's POV:_

"For the love of God, get to 6 already," I complain. I reached 5 nearly 3 hours ago and it hasn't budged since then. 

"I know sweetheart and you will soon," Sam says. 

"No, you don't know! I need drugs Sam!" I tell him. 

"But Ainsley……" Sam starts. 

"I need them Sam. Please, get me drugs," I say as another contraction hits. I clutch his hand and try to fight off the pain. I have no idea how women did this before modern medicine. I think I would have opted to be a nun. The contraction subsides and I breath a sigh of relief. I need drugs now. 

"Can we come in," I hear Donna's voice say. 

"Hey you guys," I say when Josh and Donna enter the room. 

"How are doing?" Donna asks me. 

"I want drugs, but they won't give them to me," I complain. 

"Not to six yet?" Donna asks. 

"Nope, I've been stuck on 5 for 3 hours," I say. Josh looks like he has no clue what we're talking about. 

"She has to be dilated to 6 before they can give her the epidural," Donna explains to Josh. 

"So what is the pain level like?" Donna asks since she'll be going through this soon. 

"Well, someone said that the pain level is the same as being shot, so I would say its incredibly high," I say. 

Donna glances at Josh at the mention of the word shot. Oops, I really shouldn't have said that in front of him, but the pain is fuzzing my brain. 

"Josh, I'm so sorry," I tell him. It's the first time all night that I've apologized for something I said. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine. But can I tell you something that I think might help," Josh says and nod. "If this is as bad as being shot, then trust me I know about that pain. Its awful. But just think of it this way, when you get shot, all you get to take home with you is a scar. You get a baby to take home so I think you get the better end of the bargain." 

"I guess I didn't think of it that way. The pain just gets so bad that I don't really think straight," I admit. 

"You'll be fine. You can make it through this. Just think of what comes at the end rather than what's happening right now," Josh tells me ass Donna puts her arms around him. I think Josh may do better in the delivery room than we originally thought. 

* * *

1:00 AM _Sam's POV_

Josh and Donna hung around for about an hour before Josh took Donna home so she could get some much needed sleep. Ainsley isn't as lucky. She's tired but she's still got a long way to go before she can sleep. She's still stuck stubbornly at five and while she handled the pain better for a while, she's begun to get frustrated again. 

"Come on Ainsley, you can do it. Just breath," I tell her as she experiences another contraction. 

"No, I can't. I need drugs," Ainsley says as she shakes her head back and forth. 

"No, you can do it," I say. 

"No, Sam. I'm not kidding now. I need drugs. You have no idea how much this hurts. If you ever want to touch me again, get me drugs now," Ainsley says as a tear rolls down her face. 

"NURSE!!" I shout. 

"How are we doing in here?" the nurse asks as she walks in. 

"We need pain killer. Look at her. She can't take it anymore," I say. 

"Let's check you out," she says. "Well, congratulations Ainsley, you're at six. Would you like an epidural?" the nurse asks with a smile. 

"NO, I've only been shouting for drugs for my own amusement. YES I WANT THE EPIDURAL!" Ainsley shouts. 

"Okay, calm down sweetie, they're going to get it," I say. 

"The anesthesiologist should be here to administer it in about ten minutes," the nurse says. 

"Thank god," Ainsley says. 

He arrives in less than ten minutes carrying two shots. "Why two?" I ask. 

"Well, we're going to give a localized pain killer first so that I can insert the second one into her spine with her feeling it," he explains. 

Oh my god that's a big needle. Ainsley hates needles. "Are you going to be okay with the shot?" I ask her. 

"I'm okay with anything that will take this pain away," Ainsley says as she closes her eyes and lets the doctor stick her with the first needle. 

* * *

**6:00 AM**

_Ainsley's POV_

Who ever invented the epidural deserves a humanitarian award. I swear if that person was here right now, I would kiss his feet. The pain has been much more manageable since I got it. The pain is getting bad again, but that's because I'm getting so close. At the last check I was dilated to 9 and was moved into delivery. 

"I need to push," I tell the doctor as a contraction rips through me. 

"We're almost there," Sam says. 

"We? I'm the one doing all the work," I say. 

"Okay, you're almost there," Sam corrects. 

"Okay, you're at nine and a half with 95% effacement. You should be able to push in a matter of minutes," the doctor says. 

"I hope you don't plan on having sex for a long time because its going to take a long time to forget this pain," I tell Sam when the next contraction hits. 

"They all say that," the doctor tell say and I glare at him. What does he know? He's a man. 

I am about to tell him what I think of him when he announces that I am at 10 and 100% effacement. "You go ahead and push whenever your ready," the doctor says. 

Sam kisses me quickly joins the doctor at the end of the bed to watch the baby come out while my mom holds my hand. I take a deep breath and then begin pushing to get this baby out of my body. 

"I see the head," the doctor says. "You're doing great. I'm going to count down from 10 and I want you to push the whole time. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2…1," he counts as I bear down as hard as I can. I start shaking a little as he announces that the head is out. I take a deep breath and gather my strength before pushing again. 

"Shoulders are out! You're amazing sweetheart. Just keep pushing," Sam announces. I push again with all my strength and feel the baby sliding out of me. 

"Almost there. One more push," the doctor announces. I push again and feel the baby slide completely out of me. I collapse back against the pillows while the doctor calls that it is indeed a boy. We have a son. My mom grabs the camera and is snapping pictures of the baby. The doctor helps Sam cut the chord and wraps the baby in a blue blanket before laying him in my arms. My body is in more pain and is more tired than I ever remember it being before, but when my baby is in my arms, I know it is all worth it. 

"Thank you," Sam whispers in my ear as he strokes our son's head. 

"Welcome to the world Leo Roosevelt Seaborn," I say as I kiss my baby for the first time. 


	3. D Day 3

**D Day**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters or the West Wing. Both belong to Aaron Sorkin  & the people at NBC. 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

* * *

**GW Hospital 6:00 AM**

_Sam's POV_

Ainsley and I laid with our son for a few minutes before he was weighted and measured. Leo weighted in at 10 pounds, 2 ounces which I'm told is very big. Ainsley fell into an exhausted sleep soon after Leo was taken from the room to be examined thoroughly. I can't blame her after those long hours of painful labor. Emily left soon after Ainsley fell asleep to get some rest herself. I laid with Ainsley for a while, but I'm too wound up to sleep. I pushed the button and had my son brought to me a couple minutes ago. I'm now sitting in the chair with our son in my arms. The baby stares at me with his bright blue eyes. 

"Hi there," I whisper to him as he opens and closes his mouth. "You're pretty amazing, you know that? A year ago, I never even thought about something like this and now here you are and I'm in awe. You know I don't have the best relationship with my father, but I promise you things are going to be different for the two of us. I'll always be here for you. You're mom's pretty great too. When you grow up, you better thank her for what she just when through to bring you into the world. She thinks I don't know she's awake right now, but I'm tuned into her," I say as I look up and meet Ainsley's eyes. 

"Morning," she says with a smile. 

"Good morning to you too. You want to say hi to your son?" I ask as I stand up and walk over to the bed. I climb in and place the bundle in her arms. 

"He's beautiful. He looks just like you," she tells me. 

"We prefer handsome," I say with a grin as a stroke our son's head. 

"Very handsome," Ainsley says as she gives each of us kiss. 

"Everyone decent?" we hear from the doorway. 

"Yeah, come on in Leo," I answer. 

"I hear we have a new edition to the White House family. I'm here to meet my namesake," Leo says with a grin as he enters with a huge bouquet of flowers. 

"Leo meet little Leo Roosevelt Seaborn," Ainsley says as she pushes the blanket from the baby's face. "Would you like to hold him?" Ainsley asks. Leo nods and she holds the baby out to him. 

"Well, you're a heavy little fellow. You look exactly like your father. I know exactly what your thinking: Who is this old guy holding me? Well, I'm Leo McGarry so I guess its me you should blame if you don't like your name," Leo tells the baby. 

"Okay, I have an 8:00 briefing but I wanted to stop in and see the little guy first," CJ says as she rushes into the room. "Oh my god, he's precious. Huge, but precious. I'm sure glad I didn't have to push him out of me. How are you feeling?" CJ asks Ainsley. 

"I pretty much ache all over, but it was worth it," Ainsley says. 

"Then I think you're going to like what I brought you. You'll get tons of flowers and baby things, but this is just for you. A day at the spa and a two hour full body massage for when you get out of here," CJ says as she hands Ainsley an envelop. 

"That sounds great," Ainsley says. 

"Yeah well, anyone who went through what you just did deserves it," CJ says with a smile. I think I have to agree with her on this one. 

"Got room for one more?" we hear from the door. 

"Come on in Toby," I say. 

"I didn't know what to bring. Then I thought of you, how you couldn't eat during the labor, and how that must have almost killed you, so I stopped and brought you fresh cinnamon rolls," Toby says as he hands a great smelling box to Ainsley who thanks him and opens it right away confirming that she is indeed hungry. I take the baby from her so she can eat. Toby and CJ head off to the White House around the time that Ainsley finishes her second cinnamon roll. Shortly after, Josh and Donna arrive. 

"Oh isn't he just the cutest thing?" Donna says as she peers at the baby in my arms. 

"Yeah, but he may have to forfeit that title in a couple weeks," Josh says as he stands behind Donna and pats her huge stomach. 

"Not if yours looks anything like you," Leo jokes. 

"Where is he?" the President asks as he walks into the room rubbing his hands together with the First Lady, Charlie, and Zoey in tow. 

"Good Morning Mr. President," we all say as all but Ainsley rise to greet him. 

"Yeah, yeah enough with the formality. Where is the little guy?" the President says. 

"Right here Sir," I say as I hold him up for the President's inspection. 

"Well, give him here. I'm a politician, so I'm very accomplished at kissing babies. Trust me, I know what I'm doing," he says as he takes little Leo from me. "He's definitely a cute one. He'll look even cuter once he's dressed in all the Notre Dame apparel that I brought him," the President says as Charlie sets a bag full of the stuff on the bed for Ainsley to look at. 

"Don't worry Leo, I've got a bunch of Michigan stuff for you too," Leo tells the baby. 

"Not this Leo. He's a fighting Irish already," the President says. 

"He's so cute," Zoey coos as she peers over her father's shoulder and strokes the baby's face. 

"Don't you get any ideas young lady," the President warns. "And you, remember I can send you to the Yukon on a moments notice," the President says to Charlie. 

"That's enough Jed, and quit being a baby hog. He was this way with the girls too. Give me the baby," Abby demands and when she speaks, he listens. 

"Oh dear Lord, he's a heavy one! I was lucky. My biggest was only seven pounds. You must have had a horrible time," Dr. Bartlet says. 

"Well, let's just say that its not something I want to repeat tomorrow," Ainsley says with a smile. 

"Someday?" I ask wondering if she's already changed her mind since she declared during labor that she was absolutely not doing this again. 

"Someday sounds good," she says with a grin which is good because I think I'd like another baby around sometime. Maybe a little girl with her mom's blond hair next time. 

We all talk for a while before the President announces that it is time to get back to work. 

"Sam, I'm sorry, but we do need you in the West Wing for a couple hours to put the final touches on his speech for tomorrow," Leo says. I look at Ainsley hoping that she's not mad, but luckily she doesn't look mad at all. 

"It's honey. You go to work. I'll be fine," she says. 

"Are you sure?" I ask. 

"Don't be silly. Go to work and I'll see you in a few hours," Ainsley says with a smile. 

"Hey, maybe Donna can stay here with her so they'll both have some company," Josh suggests and everyone seems to like the suggestion. Josh gives Donna a quick kiss and the tells the babies in her stomach to behave. 

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible," I say as I walk over and kiss Ainsley and our baby. "I love you both." 

"We love you too. See you soon," Ainsley says as she lifts the babies hand so he can wave goodbye. I stop in the doorway and glance back at Ainsley with our baby held close to her chest and I'm struck by how perfect this is. How could I not want this? And then it hits me. "Hey Josh! Wait up!" I yell as I run to catch my friend while hearing Donna ask Ainsley how bad it really was. 


	4. D Day 4

**D Day**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters or the West Wing. Both belong to Aaron Sorkin  & the people at NBC. I do not own this song. It belongs to the group All For One & their record Company 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

* * *

**GW Hospital**

_Ainsley's POV_

"So how bad was it really?" Donna asks me as soon as Josh and Sam have left. 

"Pretty bad, but honestly Donna, if I had to do it again to get this baby, I would. It hurt like hell, but when they put him in my arms, I really didn't care that much about the pain," I tell her honestly as I hold my baby. "Of course, I am of the opinion that women who attempt to do it without pain medication are absolutely crazy." 

"I'm all for pain medication. Thank God for modern medicine," Donna says. She'll know just how right that statement is in a few weeks when she's the one laying in this bed. 

"How are my baby and grandbaby doing this morning?" my mother asks as she enters the room with a huge smile. 

"We're doing just fine," I tell my mom with a grin as I hand her the baby. 

"Where's Sam?" she asks, looking surprised that he's not in here. 

"He had to go into work for a while, but he'll be back soon," I say. 

Before she can reply, a nurse that I vaguely remember from yesterday during the early hours of my labor walks in. "I'm here to give this baby his first shots," she explains and my mother hands Leo to her. "Well, he is just the spitting image of you husband," the nurse tells me as she looks at the baby. I glance at my mother and Donna who are both looking at me to gage my response to the nurse's mistake. 

"He's actually not my husband," I correct her. 

"Oh I'm so sorry…I just assume that…At any rate, I'm sorry for the mistake," she says before quickly leaving the room to take Leo to get his shots, promising to bring him back as soon as its done. 

"You handled that well," my mom comments. 

"What's to handle? It was a simple mistake. No harm no foul," I comment. I really wouldn't mind people being able to correctly refer to Sam as my husband, but that's not up to me. He's not ready and I'm not going to push him. Things are great the way they are, and I'm sure that Sam wants us to have a future together. Heck, he even mentioned us having more children this morning. He's just not yet ready for that one last big step. 

* * *

**The White House**

_Sam's POV_

I'm sitting in Josh's office having just finished up my work, but still needing to sort a few things out in my head before returning to the hospital when Jill sticks her head in the door and announces "Your wife is on line one." I nod and reach for the phone at the same time that Josh does before quickly pulling my hand back after reminding myself that Jill couldn't possibly be talking to me since I don't have a wife. Josh just gives me an odd look before picking up the phone and talking to his wife. Normally, I wouldn't do something like that, but I guess its just a result of the train of thought I've been having. I've been asking myself why Ainsley isn't my wife and honestly I haven't been able to come up with one good reason beyond the fact that I haven't ask her to. I didn't want to ask her for the wrong reasons, but I'm thinking that I'm ready to ask her for the right ones. Now I just wonder if she's ready to hear it. I think she is. I mean we both pretty much admitted this morning that we want to have more children together so I don't think marriage would be out of the question. 

"What's with you today? Do you have a wife hidden away that you want to tell me about?" Josh says when he hangs up the phone. I just give him a look to let him know I don't fin that amusing. "Seriously, what's with you today? I thought you' be running back to the hospital," Josh says. 

"How did you know?" I ask quietly. 

"How did I know what?" Josh replies. 

"When you proposed to Donna, how did you know it was right? How did you know that you wouldn't have any lingering doubts?" I ask. Josh looks at me and understands what is going on in my head. He knows that I want to do it, but I need to know beyond a doubt that its right. 

"I don't think there is an easy answer to that. You just know. Its something you feel. Like with Donna, I just looked at her and I couldn't picture my life without her and that's when I knew," Josh says. I nod before leaving to head back to the hospital. I head directly to the maternity floor. I stop at Ainsley's door an peer in to see her alone with the baby. 

"What do you think? You done?" Ainsley asks the infant she is feeding. Apparently he is, because he willingly allows himself to be detached from her. She readjusts the baby as he squirms in her arms. "Well, you're an active little one although I suppose that shouldn't surprise me after all the kicking you did the past few months," Ainsley tells Leo. "What do you think of these?" Ainsley asks as she holds the beanie babies that Josh and Donna brought out in front of the baby. One is a donkey and the other an elephant both with red, white, and blue ribbons tied around their neck. The baby stretches his arm out toward the donkey an Ainsley laughs a little. "Well, if this is any indication of the future, I'll remain the lone Republican in the group," Ainsley says as she sets the elephant down and holds the donkey in front of the baby. "This one is your daddy. He'd be gloating if he knew you picked this one. You can pick which ever you want and that will be perfectly fine with me," Ainsley says as she kisses the baby. I'm struck with that feeling again, the one I just can't shake. This is what I want to come home to everyday, only I want to be able to say that its my wife that's waiting for me. 

"Hey Sam," Donna says as she and Emily walk up behind me carrying bags of take out food. Emily gives me a measuring look as she catches the look on my face. Ainsley hears Donna and looks up at me, taking her eyes off the baby for the first time. 

"How long have you been standing there?" she asks with a grin. 

"Not that long," I say as I enter the room and greet her and our son with a kiss while Ainsley makes room for me on the bed beside her. After lunch I tell Ainsley that I have one more meeting to go to, but that I'll be back to take her home in a couple hours. I really don't have a meeting, but I have some very important things that I need to do. 

* * *

**GW Hospital**

_Ainsley's POV_

"Where is Sam?" I wonder out loud since he was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. 

"He's late and very sorry about it," Sam says as he breezes into the room.

"You look nice. What's the special occasion?" I ask, noticing that he is now dressed in his best suit. 

"I'm taking you and our son home," Sam answers with a smile. "Donna, Josh got tied up at the office and he can't make it to pick you up. Emily, I was wondering if you'd see that Donna got home safely," Sam says as a look passes between him and my mother before she nods. The doctor signs my release forms and hands me a few pamphlets on taking care of and newborn. The my mom and Donna climb into a taxi as Sam helps me into his car. 

When we get to the apartment, he rushes around to my side and helps me out before picking up the baby and leading the way to the apartment door. He hands the baby back to me as he unlocks to door and slowly opens it. 

"Give me Leo," he requests before getting the door all the way open. I'm not sure what he's up to, but I comply and hand the baby over. 

"One second," Sam says to me as he disappears behind the door with the baby for a second. He reappears without the baby a second later. 

"Where is Leo? You can't just leave him laying around," I say. 

"He's in the bassinet which I moved into the living room," Sam explains as he takes me hand and leads me through the door. 

My jaw drops when I get inside and see the room filled with red roses and I can feel my eyes filling with tears. "Thank you," I whisper as I wrap him in a hug. 

"Dance with me," Sam says. I nod as he hits play on the CD player. The room is filled with soft sounds of the love song he has put on while we sway in each other's arms. Sam is staring at me as I begin to listen to the lyrics and wonder if he picked this particular song for a reason. 

**I Do by All For One**

__I swear, by the moon and the stars in the skies  
And I swear like the shadow that by your side  
I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart  
And I swear, by the moon an the stars in the skies  
I'll be there.  
And I swear like the shadow that by your side  
I'll be there.  
For better, for worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart.  
And I swear

__I look at Sam who is still staring at me and smile as I hear the words that I know he picked.

__I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when just the two of us are left  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all  
And I swear, by the moon an the stars in the skies  
I'll be there.  
And I swear like the shadow that by your side  
I'll be there.  
For better, for worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart.  
And I swear

__The last time the chorus begins, Sam sings along to the words that are so much like wedding vows and I can feel the tears that are forming as I hear the words.

__I swear, by the moon an the stars in the skies  
I'll be there.  
And I swear like the shadow that by your side  
I'll be there.  
For better, for worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every single beat of my heart.  
I swear, I swear, oh I swear.

__When the song ends, Sam drops down to one knee and looks up at me. "For better or worse. Marry me," he says as he opens a small velvet box an holds it up to me. Every part of me wants to say yes right away, but there is one thing I need to do first.

"Are you sure? Because you don't have to do this," I say hoping that he's sure because this is exactly what I want. I just need him to want it too. 

"I'm sure. Marry me?" he asks again. 

"Yes!" I say with a huge smile as I throw my arms around him, and kiss him soundly. Seconds later, Leo begins screaming and Sam jumps up to get the baby and bring him own on the floor with us. 

"Apparently the kid doesn't enjoy love songs. Don't worry, I brought your CD too," Sam tells the baby as he lays him on the floor and switches the CD to the Bruce Springsteen one we were playing for him the other day. As soon as the sound of Born in the USA fills the room, Leo quiets down an begins kicking his little legs much to the amusement of Sam and I. Sam slides the diamond ring on my finger as we smile at our healthy, active son. 


End file.
